Many modern medical procedures require that synthetic medical devices remain in an individual undergoing treatment. For example, coronary and peripheral procedures involve the insertion of diagnostic catheters, guide wires, guide catheters, PTCA balloon catheters (for percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty) and stents in blood vessels. In-dwelling sheaths (venous and arterial), intraaortic balloon pump catheters, tubes in heart lung machines, GORE-TEX surgical prosthetic conduits and in-dwelling urethral catheters are other examples. There are, however, complications which can arise from these medical procedures. For example, the insertion of synthetic materials into lumen can cause scaring and restenosis, which can result in occlusion or blockage of the lumen. Synthetic materials in the blood vessels can also cause platelet aggregation, resulting in some instances, in potentially life-threatening thrombus formation.
Nitric oxide (referred to herein as “NO”) inhibits the aggregation of platelets. NO also reduces smooth muscle proliferation, which is known to reduce restenosis. Consequently, NO can be used to prevent and/or treat the complications such as restenosis and thrombus formation when delivered to treatment sites inside an individual that have come in contact with synthetic medical devices. In addition, NO is anti-inflammatory, which would be of value for in-dwelling urethral or TPN catheters.
There are, however, many shortcomings associated with present methods of delivering NO to treatment sites. NO itself is too reactive to be used without some means of stabilizing the molecule until it reaches the treatment site. NO can be delivered to treatment sites in an individual by means of polymers and small molecules which release NO. However, these polymers and small molecules typically release NO rapidly. As a result, they have short shelf lives and rapidly lose their ability to deliver NO under physiological conditions. For example, the lifetime of S-nitroso-D,L-penicillamine and S-nitrosocysteine in physiological solution is no more than about an hour. As a result of the rapid rate of NO release by these compositions, it is difficult to deliver sufficient quantities of NO to a treatment site for extended periods of time or to control the amount of NO delivered.
Polymers containing groups capable of delivering NO, for example polymers containing diazeniumdiolate groups (NONOate groups), have been used to coat medical devices. However, decomposition products of NONOates under oxygenated conditions can include nitrosamines (Ragsdale et al., Inorg. Chem. 4:420 (1965), some of which may be carcinogenic. In addition, NONOates generally release NO, which is rapidly consumed by hemoglobin and can be toxic in individuals with arteriosclerosis. Further, the elasticity of known NO-delivering polymers is generally inadequate, making it difficult to coat medical devices with the polymer and deliver NO with the coated device under physiological conditions. Protein based polymers have a high solubility in blood, which results in short lifetimes. Finally, many NO-delivering polymers cannot be sterilized without loss of NO from the polymer and amounts of NO delivered are limiting.
There is, therefore, a need for new compositions capable of delivering NO to treatment sites in a manner which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.